Ober-Feendunkel Questreihe
The following are quest series that take place in the Ober-Feendunkel and Kelethin. They are aimed at characters of levels 1-20. Some quests are only available to characters of good alignment. Die Baumschule Hüterin der Baumschule # Eine Plage (1) # Heil- und Wachstumskräuter (2) # Botschaft der Hüterin (4) Trainer Eivarra Laceleaf Tutorial : Collecting (2) Grull Silverstump - Schmied # If I had a hammmer (5) Sentry Talvee # Bienenklatsche (2) bee swatter # from the cradle (3) # smokescreen (3) # Bericht von Wachposten Trillis (3) (Senty Trillis report ) Sentry Trillis # Sentry Trillis report (3) # Die Grobin Kundschafter verjagen (4) (running of the Grobin Scouts) # Grobin Ärger am Teich (4) (Groblin trouble at the pond) # Quelle der Schrumpler-Eier (4) (Plucked from the source) # Kurier für den Kapitän (4) (More to the story) # #(6) - Continue with Shroom Cave series Captain Steelforge # Spelunkling for Spelunkie (5) # To Echo, Echo (5) führt zu Morganellus Scout Spelunkle ''' # Chipping and Shrumbling '''Lieutenant Fyladii # Just out of sight # Morganellus # Dyer Mycoria (6) Shroom Cave Series Morganellus #Dyer Mycoria (6) #Unwillkommene Gäste (6) #Proto-Capling Rescue (7) #Staying the Assault (7) #Grobin Strike (8) #Crushbone Orcs? (8) - Continue with Sapling Spur Outpost series Optional Nursery Series Sapling Spur Outpost The following quest series are independent of each other, and can be done simultaneously. Note: although some of these quests will direct you to Spire Shadow Outpost to continue questing, it's a good idea to do the Kelethin quest series first. * (6) - for those who start in Kelethin only Jenthis Viridar #Die Pläne der Knochenbrecher zerschlagen (8) #Sammeln von Informationen (8) #Nachrichten aus dem Süden (9) #Angriff auf den Orkhügel (9) #Hinter Ork-Linien (9) #Scheußliche Taktiken (9) # (10) - leads to Mentha's quest series Thekela Gillywump #Grozzat-Honig (8) #Klixie-Honig (8) #Smaragdforelle (9) #Zitronenschirm-Pilze (9) #The Tart Faydark Truffle (9) Brodo Gillywump #Das Zünglein an der Waage (8) #Further Investigation (8) #Untersuchen der Ursache (9) #Hilfe von einem Freund (9) #Den Alarm auslösen (9) #Ongoing Efforts (10) - leads to Mentha's quest series Kelethin (For levels 6-12) The following quest series are meant to be done in order. Grender Series Jilaen #Lady Katri (8) #Beginning the Fae Rite of Passage (8) #A Lesson in History (8) #A Ring of Fate (8) #Rumors of the Grender (8) #The End of the Grender (9) - rewards your first cloak Fae Spirit series Whittier Series Whittier #Whittier's Wisdom (10) #Wasps Up? (10) #Extermination (11) #The Greater Faydark (11) - leads to Mentha's quest series in the Greater Faydark Timeline Optional Kelethin Quests Zephyre Voilethair #Den Weg räumen (7) #Die Unterholzkrabbler (7) #Wettbewerb (9) - repeatable *Sisters, Sisters (5) - Merchant Melilah *Welcome to Kelethin! (7) *Ein verwesender Pilz (9) *The Tart Faydark Truffle (9) * (Scales) Spire Shadow Outpost unlocked by Brodo's series, Jenthis' series or Whittier's series from the Kelethin Timeline (also seems to be unlocked by level) Mentha Haora #Versengte Skelette bei den Türmen (11) #Arkane Unterbrechung (11) #Prinzessin Zhyleen von Tunares Lichtung (12) #Mahlzeit eines Wächters (12) #Auf der Höhenkuppel (13) #Heilung der Schösslinge (14) #Rückkehr zu Mentha (14) # (15) - leads to Tuathil's series in Crushbone Territory Optional Shadow Outpost Quests Grum #Eine Mahlzeit für Grum: Teil I (10) #Eine Mahlzeit für Grum: Teil II (10) #Eine Mahlzeit für Grum: Teil III (10) #Eine Mahlzeit für Grum: Teil IV (12) Ceft Stoutarm #Boshaftes Gebräu (10) #Neues Brauereifass (13) Kresp #Orc Ears for Kresp (10) repeatable Matstyr Alesmith #Teilzeithilfe: I (10) #Teilzeithilfe: II (10) #Teilzeithilfe: III (14) #Teilzeithilfe: IV (20) Grimply Sniffwistle #Spürfiffs großartige Idee: Teil I (10) #Spürfiffs großartige Idee: Teil II (12) #Spürfiffs großartige Idee: Teil III (13) #Spürfiffs großartige Idee: Teil IV (15) Randu K'Van at - flows into Crushbone Territory #Orkische Informationen: Teil I (15) #Orkische Informationen: Teil II (16) #Orkische Informationen: Teil III (18) Crushbone Territory unlocked after in Mentha's series Tuathil Laeds #Knochenbrechergebiet (14) - opens Crushbone Assault series #Ashway Ulm (Quest) (15) #Das Knochenbrecher-Wasser (15) #Verderbter Thurizil (Quest) (17) #Der Smaragdsee (Quest) (18) #Der Plan (19) #Der Ul'Alarum-Stein (20) #Der Malgurt (20) #Zurück zum Plan (21) #Reinigung der Tause (21) Optional Crushbone Quests Daruk Granite Nose Dobbson - unlocked after from Tuathil Laeds #Knochenbrecher-Angriff: Fußsoldaten (15) #Knochenbrecher-Angriff: Rutok-Lager (16) #Knochenbrecher-Angriff: Orakel (17) Starts with Elonca Nusback #Gürtel der Zenturionen (16) #On the Shoulders of Legionnaires (28) Heroic See Also *Hackklotzberge Questreihe *Crushbone Keep Timeline *Solo Questreihe